The Cannabis Tales
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: Really, they had no idea what that greenhouse was filled with when they started it on fire. Accidently getting high wasn't in the plan, sure as hell made things interestingly hilarious though. Rated T for language and plant use.


**I could explain, but I won't. I don't own 'em. If you're a big time anti-drug kinda person, not your story. Don't do drugs kiddies, til it's legal anyway. ;P**

420

Well if the damn spirit hadn't been haunting a green house, it would have been fine. And if the boys knew what filled the green house, they probably would have worn gas masks. But alas, this was in the past now, although Dean really couldn't recall how long ago that was.

They had been in the green house a few minutes after the flames started, and when Dean recognized the bitter-sweet smoke he high tailed it to the Impala. He figured he'd be fine, hadn't inhaled enough for any effects, neither had Sam.

He didn't realize this was GOOD shit.

So now he sat in the driver's seat of the Impala, not entirely sure where he was, because he pulled over as soon as the thoughts of how he felt one with the Impala entered his mind. It was as if he was literally one with the car like a Transformer he explained to Sam.

"But wouldn't that mean you feel as if you can become a car? Not you are the car?" Sam questioned with a look of deep concentration.

"No, no. I feel like I am the car, so it's like how Bumblebee feels when he turns into the car." Dean explained.

"No, he would still feel like himself, not like he's one with the car."

"…What was I talking about?"

"… I don't remember." Sam responded.

At that Sam started chuckling, until it grew into a fully fledged laugh, until he was laughing so hard he was crying. Dean was laughing at his brother's ridiculousness but choked out, "Dude, what's so funny?"

Through gasps Sam tried to explain, "I-I sweaaaaaarr I just saw a Kola bear shimmy u-up that phone pole!"

Dean laughed really hard at that, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"Dude, there's no Kola bears in America!"

"That's what makes it hilarious!"

They calmed a little still chuckling, Sam turned to him face turning serious.

"Wanna switch spots?"

"Why?"

"I don't like it over here. Hmmm, nope. Not feeling the passenger side tonight."

Dean considered.

"Alright."

Dean stepped out into the warm summer night, eyes lighting up at the beauty of the sunset around them on the suburban side street.

"It's fucking beautiful out!" Dean yelled with a grin.

Sam looked around with a smile, "Fuck yeah it is! Hey, lets go get some food."

Dean's eyes lit up, "Oh my God, pie sounds orgasmic right now!"

"No – a chocolate milkshake sounds orgasmic right now!"

The brother switched sides as they talked, never looking at each other as they were too preoccupied by the summer evening around them.

"A peanut butter pie put in a blender with a chocolate shake." Dean raved as he sat in the passenger side.

Sam looked to him with an open mouth and wide eyes, smile lighting up his face.

"That sounds fan-frickin-tastic! It's like a different side of the world over here!" Sam concluded as he observed the steering wheel.

"So we gonna go get food? You good to drive sasquatch?"

"Yes. Plus statistics show you drive safer under the influence of cannabis." Sam stated factually as he roared the car to life.

"Still shouldn't be doing it… but I'm starving! Get us to a Denny's or something!"

Sam put the car in drive and slowly pulled back onto the road, fully alert as he leaned forward and stared dead ahead. Dean eyed him.

"You okay?"

"This is really intense."

"It is?"

"I feel like I'm steering a spaceship… through space."

"Where else would you steer a spaceship?

"On a molecular level."

"What?"

"I honestly have no idea what I just said."

Dean shrugged as he watched the scenery, grinning at how different it looked. He knew it wasn't, but the state of mind he was in made it much more beautiful, made him stop and smell the roses.

"Floyd!" Dean suddenly yelled.

Sam jumped and tapped the brake.

"What? Cops? Where?"

"No, not cops. Pink Floyd, best thing to listen to stoned." Dean popped in the track.

Sam drove on slowly, fully concentrated on the road. Dean grinned ear to ear as the music washed over him, it sound fucking crazy, it was like his life a was a movie and this music was playing over for this scene. It felt surreal.

"Skip Denny's we're ordering a pizza and chillin' in the motel." Dean said casually.

"Sounds good, I'm honestly to paranoid to go into a public place right now." Sam dead panned, eyes unmoving from the road.

"Really?"

"Yes, all I've been thinking about is the fucking cops, it's make this experience highly un-enjoyable."

Dean chuckled.

"Highly."

Sam cracked a grin but refrained from laughing as he FINALLY pulled into the motel parking.

"Dude, that was the longest drive of my life!" Sam sighed as he cut the engine.

"Yeah, but Floyd was fuckin' sweet."

Sam contemplated.

"Hope we don't get bored silly tonight."

Dean did a double take.

"Who the fuck, beside Disney princesses, says bored Silly?

"… Touché."

Dean sighed and unlocked the door. Sam followed him in, he had never realized how small everything was. He really was a damn sasquatch.

"Do you think actual sasquatches get pissed at how small everything is?"

Dean was turning on Sam's laptop but considered it.

"Possibly, the fact that not a single pair of shoes comes in their size must really grind their gears."

Sam flopped on the bed and closed his eyes as Dean ordered 2 pizzas. Sam was so friggin' hungry.

"That pizza sounds most excellent." He said cheerfully with his eyes still closed, an image of an overly cheesy pizza in his mind.

"A pizza is going to be most excellent… once the damn thing gets here, until then…"

Dean flipped on the TV, brothers turning their attention to the small box. A Quiznoes advertisement came on with the 5,4,3 kittens, the tune and images making both brothers stare with intense eyes.

"What the fuck is this?" Dean asked.

"I think it's a brainwashing facility of some sort." Sam concluded.

Dean blinked and then stared at him.

"These things you say really leave me flabbergasted sometimes."

"I'm surprised you know what that word means."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Whatever. Jerk."


End file.
